Black Rebellion Sucess
by DewElr
Summary: Haruto Tokishima gets teleported from his timline to an alternate timelime. Japan was in an rebellion called the Black Rebellion. He gose and gets involved in the rebellion.


True Calendar 71, Dorssia invaded JIOR to get their expierments called RM-011, but Haruto went on board and became the new pilot. It asked to sign it's humanity away, and Haruto no longer became a human. He became eternal until he ran out of prunes. His real reason was to avenge Shoko's death. Haruto did get his revenge on Dorssia, but as he was fighting the Dorssians, a thunderstorm has occurred in JIOR and accidently hits Haruto's RM-011. (Haruto decideds to call it Valvrave.) The Valrave was teleported to the past but in an alternate universe.

April 2017 a.t.b

An event has occurred called the Black Rebellion. It all started with the Tokyo Settlement Raid.

 _"What in the name, what happened where am I?" asked Haruto._

 _An army of mechas invades the Tokyo Settlement._

 _"OH SHIT!" Haruto drives and hides from the army of knightmares._

Meanwhile, the Zero squad heads for Ashford Academy, and an angry Suzaku was given to drive the lancelot. Uncontrollable rage in Suzaku's heart, he ended up punching Lloyd, and getting the keys.

 _"ZERO IS IN TOYKO! I'M GOING TO FINISH HIM WITH MY OWN HANDS!"_

An army of Black Knights shoots the Britannian knightmares while Haruto hides from the battle.

"What's going on, where am I?" "Am I in JIOR?" Is this another invasion of Dorssia? I must protect my nation. I'M A PROUD JIORAN!

The Valvrave is able to identify other mechs. Knowing that some of the mechs were Japanese, and the others were Britannians, but what he doesn't know that he thought the Britannians were Dorissians.

Haruto flies out with his Valvrave, equipping the Z-edge. The Z-Edge was whipped out and killed a whole stack of Britannian Knightmares with just one hit.

 _"What the? Who is that and what Knightmare is that" said Kallen_

Kallen tries to communicate with the big red mecha, but , the radio message couldn't come through due to its high superior technology. The label said

 _"Unidentified Knightmare!"_

 _"Unidenitfied Knightmare? What is this technology." Said Kallen._

Cornelia seeing this Mecha was very new, they don't remember having this Knightmare with them before.

 _"What the hell is this knightmare? Hey you who are you, are you a terrorist?" asked Cornelia._

Haruto gose to another army of Britannians

 _"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE YOUR DORSSIAN BASTARDS!"_

Haruto equips the Meteor Plate and killing a huge army of Britannians. Britannians were losing reinforcements. The Meteor plate was like a cross boomerang-shaped weapon. It is held like a speak, but it can be used as an autonomous throwing weapon.

The Black Knights takes over Ashford Academy. Rivalz, Milly, Shirley, and Nunnally were surrounded by the Black Knights.

 _"Hands up and turn around! The Black Knights have no taken this school!" said Tamaki._

Rivalz protect the girls from harm. He told them to lower the guns, as soon Tamaki was going to hit Rivalz, Zero stopped him.

 _"I told you to avoid violence!" said Zero coming in with Kallen._

 _"But you told us this was gnna be our command center"_

 _"Command Center?!" said Milly._

 ** _"Dammit, why dose it have to be Ashford, of all places?" said Kallen._**

 _"This school is of great use to us Black Knights, so we're using it as our command center."_

Zero gurantee that the students will be unharmed.

 _"Like we can believe you, you guys are at war with us Britannians!"_

Kallen steps in and reveales herself.

 _"Rivalz, please do what he says."_

 _"Kallen!" said Shirley_

The Lancelot arrivs at the school with Suzaku piloting in rage. The Lancelot now faces Kallen

 _"SUZAKU! We meet in battle again. I'm sorry, but this time you're going to die!"_

 _"You're all fools! You, the Japanese, everyone being tricked by that man!"_

 _"I can't stand that kind of talk! What do you even know about Zero?!"_

 _"TELL ME WHERE ZERO IS NOW!"_

Suzaku begins the attack, but Kallen uses her new weapon, but it backfired.

 _"I won't tell a traitor LIKE YOU!" screamed out Kallen._

Kallen uses the new technology and destroys the Lancelot arm, and the lancelot destroyed the mech's arm. As soon Suzaku was going to kill Kallen, then was stopped by Lelouch. Suzaku and Zero are now in a one on one match.

Ashford Academy became a command center, the Black Knights setup computers and stuff, while watching a huge army was again killed seeing in the radar map.

 _"OH MY GOODNESS, an huge army of Knightmares were killed. "_

 _"By who?" asked Tamaki_

 _"I don't know, this is a weird knightmare that we never seen before."_

An army of Black Knights starts to invade the Viceroy Palace, then turrets came out and destroying some of the Black Knights. Except one Mecha didn't get no damaged at all due to its fast speed. The red mecha equips the Volc Arm. It was set to one powerful blast and creates a perfect hole to enter the viceroy's palace.

 _"What's that?"_

Lelouch saw a hole that they can grant acess to the viceroy's palace.

 _"Looks like we have access"_

As soon he enters the garden, he meets Cornelia, and ends up facing him. Cornelia thinks she got Zero, then it was interrupted by Haruto's Valvrave, the Meteor Plate.

 _"Wow this knightmare can hit with only just one hit? Hey, who are you please come out of your Knightmare."_

Haruto heard the masked guy and he came out wearing his Sakimori Academy uniform. Zero, or Lelouch never saw this person before. As Haruto lands the Valvrave, he gets out and present himself.

 _"My name is Haruto Tokishima, and I'm Japanese , I was protecting JIOR from Dorissian Invaders."_

 _"Dorssian?"_

Lelouch never heard a nationality called Dorssians. Not knowing he was from another alternate universe, but that wasen't his objective, his objective was to get awnsers from Cornelia.

 _"You did this all for Nunnally's sake?" asked Cornelia._

 _"Correct, I will destroy the present world and build a new one in its place."_

Lelouch used his Geass on Cornelia to get answers from her. He askdd if she killed her mother, she said no, then he learned that her mother will be killed. He asked if she knew the killer, then she leave no reply. C2 learned that the government bureau defense forces will be here soon. Cornelia

Jeremiah comes out with a new weapon. He yells out,

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA"

Haruto got onto his Valvrave and then Jeremiah faces Haruto, but Jeremiah's weapon wasen't strong enough to get damaged to the Valvrave, so Haruto ends up with final blow with his Volc Arm. The Volc was set to one powerful blast, and target was locked onto Jeremiah. The power Volc shoots and Jerimiah doges it, but the blasé follows Jeremiah and soon enough, the powerful blasé shoots the vehicle and kills Jeremiah. Cornelia was taken as hostage by the Black Knights.

A little while, Zero disappears, everyone was informed by it, but thankfully, the Valvrave was in the Japanese side, and Kallen followed Zero. An attack happens in Ashford Acadmey, and the Black Knights tries to defend it. Then suddenly, the Valvrave comes in and flies pass the school to the Viceroy palace.

 _"What knightmare is that" said Tamaki_

Everyone saw that Mecha. They have no ID of whose piloting it.

 _"This is really amazing, a Knightmare that we never seen before." Said Lloyd_

Shootings continues to fire. The Valvrave comes in to the battle, along with Kent, and Naomi.

 _"Dammit, we can't hold out!" said Naomi_

 _"If we don't hurry, the enemy reinforcements will arrive." Said Kent_

All of the sudden, as soon Naomi and Kento we're going to make a move, the Valvrave jumps in. It equips the Z-Edges, at a certain rate, the Valvraves comes in and destroys a whol army of a defense line. The Valvrave stands there with no guns shooting.

 _"Holy Shit, was was that?" asked Naomi_

 _"I don't know but wow that thing saved our lives." Said Kento._

The Black Knights enter the Viceroy's palace. Zero disappeared from battle. Everyone was really worried. Including Lady Kaguya.

 _"Master Zero, where are you? Did you abandoned us?"_

The Black Knights enteres the palace, the guards inside getting ready to shoot, but the Black Knights ended up killing them. Finding a control panel to the Palace and cancel the reinforcements from Area 11.

 _"Diethard, we did it, we took over the palace and reinforcements are not coming." Said Kento_

 _"Thank goodness!" said Diethard_

 _"It's all thanks to that red Knightmare" said Naomi._

Zero was in Kamine Island, and tries to open it, but stopped by Suzaku. Suzaku shoots Zero's mask, but it didn't seem to break, so Kallen thinks he was going to kill him, she had no choice but to shoot Suzaku from behind. Suzaku falls to the ground badly injured.

Everbody in mainland Japan regrouped to the viceroy palace.

 _"Everybody, we did it!" said Tamaki._

 _"Yes and its all thanks to thst mysterious Knightmare" said Todoh._

The red valvrave lands in front of everyone. Looking at them.

 _"Come out we want to congratulate you from saving us during the war." Said Diethard._

The Valvraves opens up and Haruto shows himself with his head down.

 _"Shoko"_

He starts to cry and everyone ran to him. They were all confused, not knowing what his problem was.

 _"hey dude, are you ok" asked Naomi._

 _"NO, SHOKO! THOSE DAMN DORSSIANS WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DONE."_

 _Th_ _e Black Knights were confused about the word "Dorssian."_

 _"Dorssian? thoses are Britannians" said Kento._

"Our proud nation, JIOR will not fall to Dorssia." said Haruto.

They had no idea what he was talking about. Haruto then realized that this wasen't JIOR.

 _"wait a minute, this isn't JIOR, oh no where did I GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Haruto started to freakout._

 _"wait a minute, where did yoy come from?" asked Naomi._

After explaining them where he came from, it was hard for them to belive that he was from an alternate universe.

"So let me get this straight, a thunder hit your mecha and teleported you to at this place" asked Tamaki.

Haruto nodded.

Rakshata walked in and saw the Valvrave.

"This knightmare is very diffrent from ours and from the Britannians. What is it made out of" she asked.

 _"well i can try to see"_

Haruto gose on board and checks it, then he informed Rakashta. Rakshata was told that the Valvrave was made from raw materials that never heard of before. Most of them are from space.

 _"These are space materials, where are you from and who are you?" asked Rakshata._

 _"My name is Haruto Tokishima and I'm from JIOR. Japan and the Islands of Oceiana Republics. JIOR is a neutral nation. It expands from Korea, China, India, South East Asia, all of Oceiana, and parts of Africa. In North America our close ally, ARUS, know as the Atlantic Ring United States has nations such as Canada, the United States of America, nations from central to South America, and nations from western Europe, and the other nation, Dorssia. Its empire takes over half of Asia. Which we declared war on, and if you used these in my timeline, it will be outdated. Its not fit enough to go to space._

Everyone gasped he was from another timeline, and seeing that people from the west are allies with Japan.

Lelouch opens the doors reaching the Geass world. He faces V.V., with the help of Kallen Kallen took Nunnally out, and Zero escaped with her.

A week later, Japan gains their independence from Britannia. The remaining soldiers who were loyal to Britannia were sent to trial in Japan. Cornelia was sent to 20 years in prison for war crimes. Lloyd and Ceicle was found innocent and sent back to the mainland. Suzaku was also in trail for treason. He was sent lifetime in prison, and Haruto well he was honored for saving Japan and gaining their independence. Zero was also honored.


End file.
